Last Log
by Deanloves
Summary: "Sejak aku lahir, orang sudah menganggapku begitu istimewa yang akan hidup selamanya. Hanya saja, selamanya itu, mungkin tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Yang aku tahu sekarang, aku sudah selesai menjadi istimewa." - Versiku dari episode 'The Scar', 'UnHuman Nature' dan 'Bynzantium' , Season 14. Tidak merubah jalan cerita, hanya mengisi beberapa scene yang dirasa kurang. :)
1. Menjadi Manusia

**Setting : Season 14, eps 3 "The Scar", setelah Jack menghidupkan kembali Lora, gadis yang menjadi korba penyihir jahat. **

**Enjoy, and hope you like it **

**1\. Menjadi Manusia**

Jack berbaring di kamarnya dengan berjuta perasaan. Rasa bangga, senang dan lega mampu menyelamatkan gadis itu tanpa menggunakan kekuatannya, masih menyelimutinya. Ia harus tersenyum sendiri, masih tak percaya dapat melakukannya. Ya, ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang ia duga sendiri. Ia masih dapat menolong orang, meski telah menjadi manusia biasa. Ia masih dapat berguna.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dengan tersenyum, meresapi perasaan leganya.

Tok Tok Tok...

Jack tersadar dari lamunannya dengan ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk..." Jack bangun dari baringannya, dan melihat Castiel membuka pintu kamarnya.

Castiel mengangguk, "Jules sudah pergi mengantarkan Lora pulang ke ibunya."

Jack tersenyum mengangguk, semakin lega mendengarnya.

"Jack, aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku tahu kau sudah melalui banyak hal-kita semua telah melalui banyak hal, dan memang bukanlah menjadi alasan aku belum sepenuhnya ada untukmu, seperti yang seharusnya."

Jack berkerut kening mendengarkan. "Cas..., tidak apa-apa," ia tersenyum tenang.

Castiel tersenyum bangga, "Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, membuatku sangat bangga. Kau tahu, menerima kemampuan diri tanpa kekuatanmu memang membutuhkan waktu dan latihan, tapi hari ini kau membuktikan bahwa kau memiliki pemikiran seorang pemburu, dan hati seorang pemburu."

Jack tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Aku berpikir, mhmm tentu aku akan membicarakan pada Dean dan Sam dulu, tapi mungkin kita bisa pergi berburu bersama, tapi itu juga kalau kau mau..."

Jack semakin tersenyum senang. "Ak_-Grmm!...Ya...-Erghem..." Tiba-tiba terasa sesuatu mengganjal di tenggorokannya, dan mencoba menelannya. "Yea, tentu saja," Jack tersenyum senang. "UHUK!"

Castiel memandang Jack curiga dengan batuk itu.

"Uhuk! UHUk!" Jack terbatuk. "Maaf..." Lehernya terasa tidak enak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Castiel perhatian.

Jack memaksa tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku manusia biasa sekarang. Mungkin aku mendapatkan flu pertamaku," Jack terkekeh sendiri menenangkan Castiel.

Sesaat Castiel mencerna, tapi kemudian mengangguk percaya, "Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan kau sup..." lalu ia keluar dari kamar Jack.

Jack terkatup selepas Castiel pergi. Merasakan kembali sesuatu mengganjal tenggorokannya, dan memancing untuknya batuk lagi.

Ia batuk beberapa kali, dan merasakan amis di dalam mulutnya. Ia mencoba mengeluarkannya, dan harus terkatup dengan bercak darah di lembaran tisu yang digunakannya.

Tidak hanya sekali, tapi setiap kali ia batuk, bercak darahyang keluar.

Jack terduduk bingung dan cemas. Dipandangi tong sampah yang sudah dipenuhi tisu bernoda darahnya. _Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya? Apa ia sakit parah?_

***SPN***

Castiel masih dapat mendengar suara batuk dari kamar Jack saat ia di dapur membuatkan sup tomat. Bocah Nefilim itu sedang sakit, dan semoga hanya flu biasa seperti yang dikatakan Jack. Bagaimanapun dia manusia biasa sekarang, dan tubuhnya mudah terkena virus kuman. Dan semoga kondisinya menjadi lebih baik setelah Jack memakan sup tomat ini.

Setengah bergegas Castiel menuju kamar Jack dengan semangkuk sup dan secangkir teh lemon hangat.

Batuknya terdengar semakin keras saat Castiel berdiri di depan pintu dan siap membukanya. Ia tak suka mendengar suara batuknya.

"Jack...?" Castiel mengetuk pintu dan mencoba untuk membukanya. Tapi ternyata pintu terkunci.

"Uhuk! Yea..., t..tunggu sebentar!" Suara Jack terdengar serak dari dalam, diikuti batuk lainnya.

"Jack..., kau tidak apa-apa?" Castiel mulai cemas mendengarnya dan curiga.

"Ye..yeah..." Jack sedang berusaha menyembunyikan tempat sampahnya yang hampir penuh dengan tisu bernoda darahnya. Darah dari batuknya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan batuknya dan ia tahu ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Castiel, atau malaikat itu akan super khawatir. Ia harus menyembunyikannya.

Tak menunggu lama hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka, dan Castiel bisa melihat pucatnya wajah Jack.

"Jack...?" Castiel memandang Jack terheran dan cemas.

Jack memaksa tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya batuknya yang parah. Mungkin seperti inilah rasanya menjadi manusia biasa, merasakan sakit..."

Castiel terdiam sesaat membaca wajah Jack. "Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?"

Jack menelan ludah, "Aku tadi sedang ganti pakaian."

Castiel ingin memercayainya. Disapu matanya ke sekeliling kamar Jack, mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tapi tidak ada.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Cas..." Jack meyakinkannya dengan tersenyum pucat.

"Kau terlihat sangat pucat..."

Jack tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin yaa seperti inilah jika manusia sakit, kan; pucat?"

Castiel terdiam dan mengangguk mengakuinya. "Yeah, kau benar. Mhmm, aku bawakan kau sup dan teh lemon," ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan bakinya di atas meja.

"Terima kasih..., ghrrm..." Jack masih mencoba menahan batuknya yang siap keluar lagi.

"Jack kembali ke tempat tidur, biar aku suapi kau..." Castiel membawa mangkuk supnya ke tempat tidur.

"Jangan, tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri," tolak Jack sopan. "Aku akan memakannya nanti. Terima kasih..."

"Tidak, Jack, makanlah sekarang sebelum supnya dingin..." Cas lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Jack menelan ludah tak berani lagi membantah. "Baiklah, aku makan sekarang." Diambilnya mangkuk itu dari tangan Casitel, lalu duduk di tempat tidur.

Dengan ragu Jack menyuapkan satu sendok sup ke dalam mulutnya, dan menelannya. Castiel tak lepas memandangnya.

"Bagaimana? Enakkah?" Castiel sendiri tidak yakin dengan rasa sup yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Jack tersenyum basi, "Ini sup tomat..., dibayangkan saja rasanya seperti pizza..." ia terkekeh sendiri.

Castiel harus tertawa kecil, "Yeah, maaf jika rasanya tidak begitu enak. Dean yang bisa membuatnya lebih enak."

"Tidak apa-apa...," Jack tersenyum sopan dan menyuapkan lagi ke dalam mulutnya. "Dean dan Sam belum kembali?"

"Belum, tapi mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai."

Jack mengangguk lega. Dicobanya lagi untuk menghabiskan supnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia hanya mampu menghabiskan setengahnya setelah tiba-tiba ia merasakan mual, tapi ditahannya jangan sampai keluar. Ia tidak ingin muntah di hadapan Castiel.

Diberikan kembali mangkuknya pada Castiel. "Maaf, Castiel..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jack, kau sudah cukup banyak memakannya. Ini, minumlah... ini akan sedikit membuat lehermu nyaman." Castiel memberikan cangkir teh lemon hangat pada Jack.

Jack menerimanya dan meminumnya. "UHUK! UHUK!"ia tersedak seketika.

"Shs...sh..., tenang Jack, tenang..." Castiel langsung mengusap-usap punggung Jack melancarkan saluran pernapasannya dengan mengambil kembali cangkirnya.

"Maaf..." sesal Jack. Suaranya begitu kecil, seperti tidak bertenaga.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa..." Castiel tersenyum menenangkan. "Tak perlu meminta maaf karena sakit, Jack. Nah.. sekarang kau istirahatlah."

Jack mengangguk lemah dan membaringkan kembali tubuhnya.

Castiel menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuh kecil itu.

"Istirahatlah, dan kau akan segera membaik."

Jack mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya.

Castiel memandangi bocah itu dengan simpati. Dia tampak begitu kecil dan muda. Dan betapa ringkihnya Jack sekarang, layaknya manusia biasa. Dengan mudah terkena virus? Jack sudah kesulitan menerima dia kehilangan kekuatannya, dan sekarang terkena virus flu? Hidup sebagai manusia memang berat. Tapi semoga tidak semakin memburuk, dan Jack akan segera membaik besok.

Dengan menarik napas, Castiel meninggalkan kamar Jack dengan membiarkan pintu sedikit terbuka, dan membiarkan Jack beristirahat dengan tenang.

Castiel kembali ke ruang perpustakaan dan mulai membaca buku-buku jika ada informasi tentang cara mengembalikan kekuatan seorang Nefilim.

Pencarian Castiel terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu besi terbuka keras di atas.

"Hey, kami pulang...," seruan Sam langsung terdengar.

Castiel menghela napas lega. "Di sini..." ia menyahut, dan melihat kedua Winchester itu menuruni tangga besi.

"Bagaimana kasusnya?" tanya Castiel.

"Yeah, itu Kaia tapi bukan Kaia...," sahut Dean memasuki perpustakaan dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja. "Panjang ceritanya, tapi garis besarnya... dia memiliki tombak yang bisa melukai Michael, dan membuat Michael beserta anak buahnya mengejar dia."

"Dan kalian mendapatkan Kaia?"

"Tidak, kami melepasnya," jawab Sam.

"Oh..."

"Nah, bagaimana dengan kasus kalian? Kalian berhasil menyelamatkan gadis itu?" giliran Sam bertanya.

"Yeah, kami berhasil menyelamatkannya." Castiel menghela napas lega. "Dan Jack-lah yang menolong gadis itu... Dia menghidupkannya kembali..."

Dean dan Sam terkatup memandang Castiel.

"Jack menghidupkannya lagi? Apa kekuatannya sudah kembali?" Sam langsung antusias.

"Bukan...," sergah Castiel. "Jack, dia berhasil menemukan di mana penyihir itu menyembunyikan jiwa gadis itu dan mengembalikannya kembali."

"Dan gadis itu hidup kembali," simpul Sam.

Castiel mengangguk dengan tersenyum bangga. "Dia cukup cerdas."

Sam tersenyum senang mendengarnya, "Wow, hebat!" Diliriknya Dean yang hanya mengangguk datar.

"Dan kupikir mungkin kita sesekali perlu mengajaknya berburu nanti, jadi dia tidak merasa ditinggalkan..." Castiel mencoba mengusulkan. "Dia hanya ingin merasa berguna. Dia sudah kesulitan menerima tak lagi memiliki kekuatan, merasa tidak dapat membantu dan menolong orang."

"Yea, tentu saja," Sam langsung setuju. "Dean?" ia meminta persetujuan abangnya.

Dean menghela napas, "Yea, boleh, perburuan berikutnya," dengan tersenyum tipis. "Ng... di mana anaknya?" Matanya menyapu bungker, tak melihat keberadaan Nefilim itu.

"Mhm... dia sedikit kurang sehat. Batuk terus, mungkin terkena flu," terang Castiel.

"Yea...?" Dean sedikit terkaget mendengarnya dengan menengok ke lorong bawah.

"Yeah, ingat dia manusia biasa sekarang, mungkin virus sedang menyerang tubuh rapuhnya. Tapi aku sudah membuatkannya Sup Tomat."

Dean kembali menoleh pada Castiel dengan sedikit tersenyum kaget, "Kau membuat sup tomat?"

"Yea..., aku melihatmu membuatnya kalau Sam sakit. Yaah, mungkin tidak seenak yang kau buat, Dean," Castiel mengendikkan bahunya, malu.

Dean hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Sam.

"Dia sedang istirahat sekarang. Semoga membaik saat dia bangun nanti."

Sam mengangguk. "Anak yang malang, kita tahu dia sudah terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya butuh istirahat saja."

Castiel mengangguk setuju.

Dean menarik napas dan mengangkat kembali tasnya, "Aku akan mandi dan istirahat di kamar kalau kalian mencariku..."

"Key..." Sam mengangguk dan melihat abangnya menurui tangga menuju ruang kamar.

Castiel masih memandang punggung Dean hingga ia menghilang di balik dinding, "Bagaimana keadaan dia?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. "Apa dia bercerita tentang Michael?"

Sam menghela napas, "Sedikit..., tapi yeah..., dia sadar sepenuhnya saat Michael mengusai raganya, dan merasakan apa yang dilakukan Michael. Dia mengingat semuanya, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan itu membuatnya tersiksa."

Castiel mengangguk mengerti. "Yea..., aku tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Sama seperti saat dia kembali dari Neraka," desah Sam pahit.

Castiel terkatup. "Jangan takut, kita akan mendampinginya."

"Yeah...," Sam tersenyum.

***SPNSPN***

Dean menyusuri lorong menuju kamarnya dengan memikirkan semuanya. Tentang Michael, tentang Kaia dan Jack. Bagaimana betapa brengsek dirinya ..., bahkan saat menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan lagi dalam kekuasaan Michael. Banyak yang harus ia perbaiki. Tapi dia sudah bebas sekarang, tidak ada Michael yang menguasainya, itu awal yang baik. Ia kini bisa memulai hidup normal. Terlepas dari apa yang akan terjadi nanti, dan apa yang akan dilakukan Michael, ia tak peduli. Dan bersikap tidak terlalu keras pada Jack adalah salah satunya. Cas benar, bocah itu butuh dukungan, bukannya dijauhkan. Mungkin ia akan mengajak Jack berburu nanti. Itu pasti.

"_Uhuk!"_

Dean tersadar dengan suara batuk yang terdengar dari arah kamar Jack.

"_UHUK!" _

Terdengar suara batuk lagi, dan terdengar menyakitkan. Lebih baik ia memeriksanya sendiri anak itu.

Pintu yang hanya terbuka sedikit membuat Dean dengan mudah masuk ke dalam. Terlihat sosok meringkuk memunggunginya.

Dean mendekati tempat tidur dan berjalan menghadap wajah Jack, tapi ia tercekat dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Wajah Jack menelungkup di kubangan darah di seprainya. Jantung mulai berdebar, _dari mana darah ini?_

"Jack?" Dean mencoba membalikkan tubuh Jack, dan harus tercekat dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut Jack. Tak hanya itu, suhu tubuh anak itu juga tinggi dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Astaga, Jack...," desis Dean. "SAAAAM! CASSSS!" ia memekik sekencang mungkin.

Jack terbangun dengan suara pekikan itu dan memaksa untuk membuka matanya. Antara senang dan takut ia melihat sosok itu,

"D...Dea...n... tidak merasa enak..." rintihnya lirih.

Dean berpindah posisi untuk memperbaiki posisi tidur Jack menjauhkan dari kubangan darahnya

KLOTANG!

Dean terkaget karena menendang sesuatu di bawah tempat tidur. Ia mengintipnya dan kembali membuatnya terpucat..., sekumpulan tisu bekas dengan noda darah di dalam tong sampah. _Apa-apaan ini!? ini bukan cuma virus flu! _

"Astaga, Jack... ada apa dengan kamu, Nak?" Dean tak dapat menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Direngkuhnya tubuh Jack dan dibersihkan wajahnya dari darah dan keringat.

"Maafkan aku.., Dee..." engah Jack dengan kesakitan dan ketakutan. Dalam pikirannya, sakit itu salah.

"Shss..., tidak apa-apa Jack, kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Dean?" Sam muncul di pintu disusul dengan Castiel di belakangnya.

Dean memandangnya dengan ketakutan, "Ada yang salah dengan Jack. Dia muntah darah."

"Apa?" Sam dan Castiel terkaget dan mendekati mereka. Mereka lebih terkaget melihat kubangan darah di seprai dan tong sampah berisi tisu berdarah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Cas? Dan bukankah seharusnya kau tau!?" bentak Dean marah.

Castiel terkatup pucat.

"Hey, Dean..., tenanglah..." Sam langsung menenangkan abangnya.

"Dean..., aku benar-benar tidak tahu... Dia tidak memberitahukanku dan dia pasti menyembunyikan tong sampahnya." Castiel tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah sesalnya. Ditengoknya tong sampah itu, dan wajah pucat Jack. Perasaaan bersalah semakin menyiksanya. Ia tidak tahu Jack separah ini dan Jack dalam pengawasannya. Seharusnya dia tahu, meski Jack tidak cerita!

"Okay..., tidak perlu marah-marah sekarang," Sam mencoba mendinginkan suasana. "Nah, Cas, bisa kau sembuhkan dia sekarang?"

"Yea, akan kucoba."

Dean membaringkan Jack kembali di tempat tidur.

Castiel terlihat kikuk dan melihat kedua bersaudara, "Mhmm, mungkin kalian bisa keluar dulu?"

"Huh?" Dean hampir saja protes, tapi langsung ditahan Sam,

"Ya, kami akan menunggu di luar, Cas...," Sam langsung menarik Dean keluar dari kamar.

Dean masih ingin memprotes tapi tertahan dengan Sam menggeleng untuk jangan memperburuk suasana. Dean pun diam dan mengikuti Sam.

Castiel menarik napas lega melihat mereka keluar dan beralih pada Jack yang masih dengan mata terpejam. Wajahnya semakin terlihat pucat. Castiel tak tega melihatnya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulainya.

Castiel memberikan sinaran rahmat miliknya di kening Jack, yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menyembuhkan manusia. Jack sedikit bereaksi dengan sinar itu, tapi belum dirasakan memberi penyembuhan dari apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam tubuh Jack. Tubuhya pun masih panas.

Castiel mencoba lebih kuat lagi, memberi lebih banyak rahmat yang ia miliki, dan menyapu ke bagian dada Jack. Tapi tetap, seakan tidak berpengaruh,

"Uhuk!" Jack kembali terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Castiel semakin kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu apa bisa menyembuhkan Jack.

Dean dan Sam menunggu di luar kamar dengan gelisah. Beberapa menit terasa seperti beberapa jam.

Mata Dean tak lepas dari pintu kamar Jack yang tak kunjung terbuka, dengan sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Entahlah. Apapun yang terjadi pada Jack, pastilah sangat kompleks," sahut Sam sama gusarnya tapi berusaha tenang.

"Kenapa kita sampai tidak tahu? Batuk dan mimisan? Ada apa dengannya?" Dean tak habis pikir.

Ceklek.

Akhirnya pintu kamar Jack terbuka dan Castiel keluar dari sana. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan.

"Jadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kau bisa menyembuhkannya, kan?" tanya Dean langsung.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu ada apa dengannya!" sesal Castiel gemas.

"Tapi kau bisa mencari tahu, kan ya?" desak Dean.

BRUG!

Ketiganya dikejutkan dengan suara benda jatuh dari dalam kamar.

Mereka langsung berlari masuk ke sana, dan terkejut mendapati Jack sudah terjatuh di lantai, dan tampak mengejang.

"Jack?" Sam langsung menujunya dan membalikkan tubuh Jack.

Semakin kaget mereka, melihat darah kembali mengalir dari mulut Jack dan dilanjutkan dengan busa keluar dari sana.

Tidak ada jalan lain, mereka harus membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Sam menggendong tubuh Jack yang terasa ringan di lengannya dan membawanya keluar kamar, sementara Dean berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

**Bersambung**


	2. Maafkan, Aku Sakit

**2\. Maafkan, Aku Sakit**

Bagai kesetanan Dean memacu Baby di tengah malam dan hujan deras, menuju rumah sakit. Mereka harus bisa menyelamatkan Jack. Rasanya seperti malam itu saat membawa Sam yang hancur lebur setelah menyelesaikan 'Ujian' dan membuatnya sekarat. Ia tidak ingin melihat Jack melalui itu juga.

Dean menengok dari kaca spion, Jack yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Castiel di bangku belakang. Dean semakin cemas jadinya, semakin ditambahnya kecepatan Baby.

Untunglah perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak terlalu lama, dan mereka sampai dalam waktu 15 menit.

"Bertahanlah, Jack, kita sudah di rumah sakit...!" seru Dean.

Sam kembali menggendong Jack dan membawanya masuk ke pintu UGD.

Seorang perawat menyambut mereka di pintu dengan sebuah brangkar.

Sam langsung membaringkan Jack di sana.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Perawat dengan siap mendorong brangkar masuk, dibantu satu perawat lain.

"Kami tidak tahu pasti, dia batuk darah dan mimisan, lalu kejang," jawab Dean.

"Apakah dia memiliki suatu penyakit?" Perawat mulai mendorong masuk brangkar ke dalam.

"Tidak..." sahut Dean agak sewot.

"Baiklah, kami akan memeriksanya, juga melakukan _rontgen _serta beberapa tes. "Siapa namanya? Dan berapa usianya?"

"Mhm, Jack..., usianya?" Dean yang mengekor di belakangnya tercekat. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab usia Jack baru seumur jagung. "Mhm...,17... eh 18 tahun, ya sekitar segitu," jawabnya gusar dengan melirik stres adiknya.

"Baiklah, salah satu dari bisa kalian bisa ke loket pendaftaran untuk mengisi data pasien." Perawat mendorong brangkar masuk ke salah satu bilik pemeriksan.

Dean langsung menyuruh Sam yang membereskan berkas pendaftaran. Castiel masih di belakang Dean. Mereka sudah pasti tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Jack.

Sam siap memprotes, tapi tahu akan sia-sia. Dean sedang dalam kepanikan tinggi, tidak guna membantah. Iapun mengalah dan menuju meja pendaftaran.

"Mhmm, pasien di bilik..." Sam menengok ke bilik nomor berapa Jack masuk. "Nomor 3."

Perawat itu mengangguk setelah melihat bilik yang dimaksud, dan siap dengan dokumen pasien baru.

"Nama pasien?"

"Jack...," jawaban Sam terpotong dengan suara protes stres Dean yang keras.

"_Tapi kami pamannya! Dia akan panik kalau tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya..."_

"_Iya, Tuan, tapi Anda harus menunggu di luar. Biarkan kami memeriksanya dulu." Perawat UGD bersikukuh. Kami akan memberitahu jika dia bangun nanti."_

Sam melihat Dean dari jauh dengan simpati. Terlihat sekali kakaknya begitu terpukul dengan keadaan Jack. Tapi Castiel bisa membuat Dean mundur dan mengalah, tanpa harus membuat keributan di rumah sakit ini.

"Tuan, Jack siapa namanya? Apa nama belakangnya? Tuan?" ulang perawat itu.

"Huh, ya?" Sam tersadar dengan suara petugas pendaftaran di hadapannya, yang masih menunggu dirinya mengisi formulir pendaftaran.

"Kline..., Jack Kline," Sam langsung menjawabnya.

"Tanggal lahir?"

Sesaat Sam terdiam, lalu teringat sebuah tanggal yang takkan pernah terlupan, "18 Mei," jawabnya yakin. "Tahun 2000," tambahnya dengan meyakinkan.

"Riwayat kesehatan keluarga. Dimulai dari ayahnya."

Sam terkatup. _Nah lho, bagaimana menjawabnya?_

"Ayahnya sudah mati, ditikam di dada lalu meledak." Jawaban tenang yang mengejutkan, muncul tepat di sampingnya. Sam menengok pucat. _Okay, Cas, jawaban yang bagus sekali. Terima kasih._

Perawat itu pun melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan datar tak mungkin mempercayainya.

Sam tersenyum basi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara batuk yang sangat mereka kenal dari bilik Jack. Kegaduhan panik terdengar di sana, dengan perintah; _'Pindahkan ke ICU sekarang! Siapkan tranfusi darah' ." _

Tirai pun tersibak dibuka lebar, dan beberapa perawat dengan cepat bersama-sama mendorong brangkar Jack keluar dari sana.

Sam, Dean dan Castiel terkaget melihatnya dan berubah cemas dengan Jack terlihat batuk darah lagi dan kembali mengejang. Masker oksigen sudah dipasangkan di hidung Jack. Ia terlihat panik, kesakitan dan kesulitan bernapas.

"Jack!?" Dean langsung mengejar brangkar Jack.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Sam menyusul di belakangnya.

"Kami akan segera mengetahuinya di ICU," jawab seorang perawat seraya ikut berlari menyusul brangkar.

Ketiganya terpucat, dan langsung mendampingi Jack di sisi kanan dan kirinya

Jack tampak gelisah, kesulitan bernapas, dan kaos putihnya semakin terlihat kotor dengan darahnya. Dean langsung menggenggam tangannya, "Jack, hey, kami di sini, jangan takut, Nak..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jack, bertahanlah, Sobat...," seru Sam cemas, berlari di sisi Jack menuju ruang intensif. Tapi Jack tampak tak mendengarnya, ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia akan ditangani dengan baik, jangan khawatir...," Dokter mencoba menenangkan mereka.

Setibanya di Ruang ICU, Jack masuk ke salah satu kamar berkaca, dan langsung dipasangkan peralatan medis dan monitor ke tubuhnya. Sam, Dean dan Castiel masih mengekor di belakang dengan cemas.

"Maaf, kalian harus menunggu di luar," Seorang perawat ICU mendorong ketiganya keluar dari kamar berkaca itu,

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Dean tak dapat menutupi kecemasannya.

"Dokter akan berusaha menolongnya." Perawat itu menutup pintu geser berkaca itu

"Ok...," Dean menurut. "Jack, jangan takut, kami di sini!" serunya dan melihat para ahli medis itu bekerja untuk menolong Jack.

Ketiganya berdiri terpatung di depan pintu kaca , tak percaya akan sampai seperti ini.

Dokter memeriksa semuanya, dan dalam sekejap, tubuh Jack sudah terhubung dengan beberapa selang infus, kabel monitor jantung, hingga alat pemindai otak di kening dan dahinya. Aneka warna labu cairan menggantung di tiang infus. Mulai dari warna putih, kuning hingga merah. Pakaian Jack pun telah berganti menjadi gaun pasien dan ia kini tampak tertidur tenang. Entah karena obat pereda sakit, obat penenang atau karena kelelahan dengan sesi kejang tadi. Sam, Dean dan Castiel hanya bisa menunggu Jack dari ruang tunggu ICU dengan gelisah.

Dean segera menelepon ibunya tapi hanya kotak suara yang ia dapat. Dihelanya napas menahan kekecewaan dan kekesalannya.

"_Hai, ini Mary Winchester. Kau tahu caranya."_

Dean menghela napas, "Mhm..., Mom, ini aku. Ng..., Jack, sakit..., sangat sakit. Dia berada ICU sekarang. Mungkin Mom bisa pulang sebentar?" Hanya itu pesannya dan Dean langsung menutup teleponnya, berharap ibunya akan segera datang.

Hingga keesokan paginya, masih belum ada kabar apa-apa dari dokter yang memberi tahu tentang keadaan Jack, membuat mereka semakin hampir gila.

"Ini benar-benar gila, tidak masuk akal," sungut Dean pelan menahan kegemasannya. "Saat Jack harus ke rumah sakit, aku mengira dia akan terluka karena pekerjaan kita, seperti berhubungan dengan vampir atau manusia serigala, bukannya malah karena batuk yang tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Dia masih anak-anak!"

Sam menghela napas mendengar kegemasan dan penyesalan Dean, tentang kondisi Jack. Tidak ada yang akan mengiranya.

"Hey, itu dokternya keluar," potong Sam, melihat dokter yang menangani Jack keluar dari kamar Jack, mereka butuh penjelasan sekarang juga.

"Dokter..." Sam mencegat sang dokter dengan sopan.

Dokter berdarah Asia itu melihat ketiga pria dewasa yang terlihat jelas begitu mengkhawatirkan pasiennya, sudah tidak dapat menahan lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang yang terjadi pada Jack.

"Dokter, jadi apa yang kita ketahui?" tanya Sam hati-hati.

Dokter bernama Linda Ko itu harus mendongak memandang ketiganya yang bertubuh tinggi.

"Saya tidak bisa memberitahukan apa yang tidak kita ketahui..."

Dean terdiam, "Tidak terdengar bagus..."

Dr. Ko menghela napas, "Semua tes Jack keluar dengan hasil negatif," lanjutnya.

Ketiganya terkatup.

"Berarti bagus, kan?" simpul Sam.

"Ng..., Jack..., dia memang sedang sakit, hanya kita tidak tahu apa penyebabnya..." Dr. Ko menjawab jujur.

"Tapi Dokter bilang tadi hasil tesnya negatif semua?" Dean masih tidak mengerti.

"Memang dari hasil-hasil yang itu, karenanya kami masih memerlukan beberapa tes lagi untuk mencari tahu..."

"Beberapa tes lagi?" Sam memastikan pendengarannya.

"Yea. Sampai kami tahu pasti apa yang terjadi dengannya..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya, saat ini?" potong Dean semakin tak sabar.

Dr. Ko menelan ludah bersiap memberikan kenyataan pahit. "Jack..." ditengok pasiennya yang masih tertidur tenang, "Jack mengalami kegagalan sistem dalam tubuhnya.

"Tubuhnya sedang dalam proses mematikan diri," lanjutnya prihatin.

Ketiganya terkatup pucat tak dapat berucap apa-apa.

**SPN**

Dean duduk di samping Jack yang masih tertidur. Entah kapan dia akan bangun, tapi Dean ingin dirinya ada di samping Jack saat dia terbangun nanti. Suara mesin monitor jantung, mesin tetes infus, juga hembusan alat tekanan darah di lengan Jack setiap 15 menit sekali, menjadi latar suara di kamar ini. Dean benci mendengarnya

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, lalu disentuhnya lengan Jack. Kini terasa dingin, selain demam yang sudah turun, juga karena efek AC di ruang ICU ini.

Dipandanginya wajah muda dan polos itu dan masih tidak percaya jika memang tubuhnya sedang dalam proses mematikan diri. Tidak mungkin Jack akan mati. Tidak secepat ini!

Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba membekapnya. Teringat betapa keras dan jahatnya dirinya dulu, saat Jack baru lahir. Menolaknya mentah-mentah dan menjauhkannya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya begitu keras pada Jack? Padahal anak ini hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa dia tidak jahat seperti ayahnya, Lucifer. Dia hanya ingin bisa menolong orang. Dia pun sangat perasa, berempati tinggi, dan selalu berusaha melakukan hal benar.

Bahkan saat Lucifer mengambil seluruh kekuatannya, Jack masih tetap ingin menolong dan bermanfaat. Menyesal, dulu Dean begitu takut dan membenci anak itu hanya karena siapa ayahnya, bahkan berjanji dirinyalah yang akan membunuh Jack jika terbukti jahat. Tapi Jack membuktikan bahwa dia memang anak baik, seperti harapan mendiang ibunya. Dia bahkan menghidupkan kembali Castiel dan membawa pulang Mom.

Jack telah berhasil mengumpulkan kembali keluarga kecil mereka; dirinya, Sam, Castiel, dan Mom. Jack telah menjadi perekat dalam keluarga. Ia telah menjadi selai yang manis yang disayang semua orang. Kini saat ia telah merasakan sayang pada anak itu dan sepenuhnya menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka, justru Dean merasa Jack akan segera meninggalkan mereka.

Seharusnya sejak awal Dean bisa menerima Jack dengan hati terbuka. Anak ini tidak salah apa-apa. Dia berhati manusia, baik, polos, dan menggemaskan. Kalau saja ia bisa memutar balik waktu dan menyadari itu semua, mungkin ia akan bersikap lebih baik lagi pada Jack.

Dieratkan genggaman telapak tangan yang terasa kecil itu di tangannya. Pandangan matanya kemudian terantuk pada gelang identitas pasien Jack. Tertulis nama 'Jack Kline' dan tanggal lahir '18 Mei 2000'. Dean berkerut kening, _18 Mei 2000? Berarti usinya sudah 18 tahun. Tapi bukan, bukan tahun 2000. Baru tahun kemarin dia lahir, tahun 2017. _Dean terkatup tersadar dan menghitungnya. 2017, artinya bulan ini dia baru berusia 18 bulan. '_Sebuah usia yang masih sangat muda, bahkan belum dua tahun anak ini hidup di dunia ini, tapi sudah harus mengalami kemalangan yang tidak adil seperti ini. dan sekarang mereka mengatakan sistem tubuh Jack sedang dalam proses pemadaman? Secepat ini? Astaga, anak ini tidak boleh mati, dia tidak salah apa-apa!' _Dean semakin gemas sendiri.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku, Jack... Kalau saja aku tidak seberengsek itu..." sesalnya mendalam.

"D...Dee..."

Dean terkesiap dengan suara erangan lirih, dan gerakan tangan tipis di genggaman tangannya yang besar.

"Jack..?" Dean langsung melihat Jack dan memastikan apakah ia benar-benar sudah sadar.

"De..Dean..?"

"Yea, aku di sini, Jack, aku di sini..." Senyum Dean merekah dengan leganya, melihat mata itu berkedip-kedip lalu membuka perlahan. "Hey.., hey, Jack...," panggil Dean pelan penuh semangat.

Jack menoleh lirih, dan tersenyum melihat kehadiran Dean.

"Hey, lihat siapa yang sudah bangun ini?" goda Dean tersenyum senang. "Astaga, Jack..., kau membuatku takut, Nak...," ia terkekeh saking bahagianya melihat Jack membuka mata dan mengenali dirinya.

Jack tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa dengan tubuhku?" tanyanya lirih.

Dean menelan ludah, "Mereka masih mencari tahu, Jack...," tidak mungkin ia mengatakan langsung, bahwa sistem tubuhnya akan segera mati. Tapi apapun itu, kita akan mencari tahu dan pasti akan bisa menyembuhkanmu," ucap Dean pasti.

Jack mengangguk lemah. Dihelanya napas pendek, "Maafkan aku, De..an..."

Dean terkatup. Sekali lagi ia mendengar ucapan maaf dari anak ini, yang justru seharusnya dirinya lah yang harus meminta maaf.

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Ka..karena aku sakit..., karena selalu merepotkan kalian..." engah Jack pelan.

Hati Dean langsung tertusuk sembilu. "Sssh..., bukan salahmu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan sakit, Jack. Semua manusia bisa sakit, itu bagian menjadi manusia. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau akan segera sembuh kembali," yakin Dean.

Jack tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya, tidak ada dua orang yang ia sayangi lainnya di sana.

"Mana Sam dan Castiel?"

"Sam sedang membeli kopi, dan Castiel..., dia pergi sebentar mencari sesuatu."

Jack terdiam. "Maa?"

Giliran Dean yang terdiam, dan menggeleng lirih, "Mom masih belum bisa meninggalkan perburuannya, tapi dia akan segera pulang kalau sudah selesai."

Jack hanya mengangguk.

"Hey, jangan takut, Maa akan segera pulang. Dan kau juga akan segera baik-baik saja. Kita akan mencari tahu tentang sakitmu dan pasti akan bisa mengatasinya," tekan Dean meyakinkan. "Kami semua di sini, Jack, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita hadapi sama-sama, ya?"

Jack kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum lega.

Jam kunjungan berikutnya giliran Castiel yang menemani Jack, sementara Dean dan Sam menunggu di R. Tunggu, tapi mereka masih bisa melihat Jack di bilik kaca itu. Jack kembali tertidur tenang.

Dean dan Sam masih memandang Jack dari balik jendela dan berpikir keras apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, berapa lama lagi kita akan menunggu seperti ini? Berapa banyak lagi tes yang akan mereka lakukan?" keluh Dean menahan kekesalannya.

"Menurutku, sepertinya kita sudah selesai di sini." Sam memikirkan itu juga. Sepertinya akan sia-sia berada di sini.

Dean mengangguk, "Yeah, itu juga yang kupikirkan."

"Maksudku, kita sudah mencoba membawanya ke rumah sakit dan mereka masih tidak tahu apa yang mereka hadapi," Sam memberi alasan. "Mereka belum pernah bertemu yang seperti Jack sebelumnya, dan kita tidak bisa memberitahukan siapa Jack sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu kita bawa pulang saja Jack. Kita cari tahu sendiri dan kita atasi dengan cara kita," putus Dean. "Aku berpikiran meminta tolong Rowena."

"Aku sudah menghubunginya," sahut Sam.

"Oh, okey." Dean mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan memberi tahu Jack." Sam bergegas masuk kembali ke kamar Jack.

Tak butuh berapa lama hingga Dean berdebat dengan Dokter untuk mengeluarkan Jack dari rumah sakit.

"Kami ingin mencari opini lain," Sam mencoba memberi alasan.

Dr. Ko tampak kebingungan dan ingin mempertahankan pasiennya. Jack masih belum boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, mereka masih melakukan observasi dan kondisi Jack masih belum kuat untuk pulang.

"Jack?" Dr. Ko meminta persetujuan pasiennya. Bagaimanapun Jack sudah berusia 18 tahun, sudah legal di mata hukum untuk memiliki kehendak sendiri.

Jack menelan ludah mengangguk lemah, "Kami akan mencari opini lain." Setelah Sam menjelaskan tadi, ia sadar, mungkin rumah sakit tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Dr. Ko menghela napas, "Jika dia keluar atas permintaan sendiri atau keluarga, kami tidak bertanggung jawab lagi atas kesehatannya."

Dean mengangguk pasti, "Kami menyadari itu, Dok, dan kami terima."

Sesaat dipastikan lagi pasiennya dengan keputusan ini. Tapi sepertinya anak ini akan menuruti apa yang diminta ketiga orang dewasa ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka adalah keluarganya, dokter manapun tidak bisa sembarang mencampurinya.

"Baiklah." Dr. Ko mengangguk mengalah. "Silakan keluarga membereskan berkas pulang, dan perawat akan segera melepas peralatannya."

Dean dan Jack mengangguk lega, sementara Sam dengan senang hati segera menuju loket penagihan dan pembayaran.

***SPN***

Pulang ke rumah, Jack kini lebih banyak beristirahat di kamar. Perlahan dengan bekal vitamin dari rumah sakit, sedikit membantu menstabilkan kondisi tubuh Jack, meski entah untuk berapa lama.

Sam kembali menghubungi Rowena. Mereka sangat membutuhkan bantuan penyihir itu, untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jack dan mungkin dengan sihirnya bisa menyembuhkannya.

Syukurlah, dengan cepat Rowena memenuhi panggilan Sam yang terdengar begitu darurat dan putus asa.

"Aku langsung ke sini secepatnya. Bagaimana keadaan dia?" tanya Rowena langsung, saat menuruni tangga besi itu, setibanya di bungker.

Sam mengekor di belakang penyihir cantik yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun itu. "Ng... dia..."

"Aku membawa 'Kitab Hitam'nya," lanjut Rowena dengan meletakkan tas besarnya di atas meja atlas.

Sam melihat kitab besar itu dongkol. "Yang kau curi dari kami," ralatnya.

"Yang aku pinjam," Rowena langsung mengoreksinya. "Untuk menangkal jika Lucifer muncul lagi dari Dunia Lain. Tapi itu bisa kita bahas nanti."

"Jadi seberapa sakitkah Jack?" Rowena kembali fokus dengan alasannya ia dipanggil kemari. Terdengar dari telepon Sam, keadaan Jack begitu mengkhawatirkan.

Sam menelan ludah, "Kami tidak tahu pasti. Dokter tidak bisa menemukan penyebabnya. Jadi kami berpikir mungkin sesuatu yang tidak diketahui medis, sesuatu dari dunia kita. Keadaannya kemarin cukup parah, dia batuk darah dan mimisan."

"Owh, anakku malang...," Rowena terenyuh mendengarnya. "Di mana dia?"

"Hai, Rowena..." Sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya muncul di belakang. Rowena langsung berbalik.

"Oh, hai, Sayang..." Dengan tersenyum hangat Rowena memeluk bocah Nefilim itu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," ucap Jack tulus.

Rowena mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Jack."

"Rowena..." Suara Dean muncul kemudian.

"Hello Dean...," Rowena selalu senang pada Dean.

Dean langsung memeluknya hangat. "Terima kasih sudah datang."

Rowena hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

"Jack?" Sam langsung menuju Jack dan langsung menopang tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Oke, baiklah, mari kita periksa dirimu, Bocah Cantik. Di mana kita bisa melakukannya?"

Sam langsung memapah Jack R. Medis, mereka bisa melakukannya di sana.

Di R. Medis, Jack berbaring di tempat tidur, sementara Rowena menata dan menyiapkan segala bahan dan alat sihirnya di troli di samping tempat tidur Jack. Sesekali Jack menengok dan mengintip dengan penasaran apa yang dilakukan Rowena dengan bahan-bahan sihirnya.

Penyihir itu pun membacakan mantra, dan keluarlah sinar menyala dari mangkuk sihirnya. Ia melanjutkan membaca mantra dan mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir. Kedua mata Rowena bersinar ungu seiring ia mulai memeriksa tubuh Jack. Jack tetap diam dan tenang meski harap-harap cemas.

Tak lama, hanya beberapa menit, dan mata Rowena normal kembali begitu ia selesai memeriksa. Ia memandang Jack dengan hangat penuh simpati.

Jack langsung curiga melihatnya. Ia segera bangun dari baringannya, "Bagaimana keadaanku?"

Rowena hanya terdiam, memberi pandangan simpati dan menyesal.

**SPN***

Sam, Dean dan Castiel menunggu dengan tidak tenang di luar R. Medis selama Rowena melakukan keahliannya. Saat pintu R. Medis itu terbuka, ketiganya tak sabar untuk mendengar mendengar hasilnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Dean langsung, tak sabar.

Rowena menghela napas pahit, "Seperti yang sudah kuduga. Seorang Nefilim, dengan segala kekuatannya yang tidak biasa, setengah manusia setengah malaikat, terlihat tidak pas. Saling menonjol. Rahmatnyalah yang membuat seimbang. Dan saat rahmat itu direnggut darinya, merusak sistem tubuhnya. Sel- sel di dalam tubuhnya saling menyerang dan memakan." Pahit, ia harus memberi tahukan mereka.

Ketiganya mencoba mencernanya.

"Kalau masalah Rahmat yang ia butuhkan, ia bisa mengambil rahmatku," sahut Castiel. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, dia ikhlas memberikan segalanya untuk Jack, bahkan rahmat atau nyawanya.

Rowena tersenyum penuh simpati, "Oh, Sayang, tetap tidak akan bisa. Jack keturunan Malaikat Agung, dan kita membutuhkan kekuatan yang lebih besar bahkan mungkin kekuatan sihir, dan kita butuh cepat.

"Aku tidak... tahu pasti, tapi ia memasuki fase kritis. Terkadang ia terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi kemudian tubuhnya akan menyerah, dan... akhirnya akan menghentikan semuanya."

Ketiganya semakin terkatup dengan penjelasan Rowena. Harus menerima kenyataan pahit, bahwa Jack memang sedang sekarat, dan mereka dikejar waktu untuk bisa menolongnya.

**Bersambung**


	3. Nikmatilah Selagi Kau Bisa

**3\. Nikmatilah Selagi Kau Bisa**

Jack masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dijelaskan Rowena tentang kondisi tubuhnya. Tanpa rahmat dan kekuatannya, sel sel di dalam tubuhnya yang terdiri dari sel manusia dan sel malaikat, sedang berperang dan saling menjatuhkan. Mereka sedang berperang. Perang itu yang merusak sistem di dalam dan membuatnya terlihat sakit keras.

Ya, mungkin dirinya memang sedang sekarat. Dan seperti artikel yang pernah dibacanya tentang penyakit kanker yang amat ditakuti setiap manusia, tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan yang dialaminya kini. Ia sama dengan pasien kanker lainnya. Tapi jika mereka masih dapat bertarung dengan bantuan obat, dirinya tidak ada yang bisa membantu. Tidak ada obat atau sihir manusia yang bisa menyembuhkan seorang Nefilim, dan itu artinya dia akan mati. Mati meninggalkan dunia ini, dunia yang mulai ia nikmati.

Dirinya baru satu tahun lebih hidup di dunia ini, masih belum puas menikmati dunia dan sekelilingnya. Meski tidak selalu baik, dia menyukainya. Dan ia ingin mencoba dan mengenal semuanya. Tapi jika ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi, mungkin ia akan menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa untuk menikmatinya.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Untuk kali ini ia akan keluar dari bungker dan menjelajah semua yang belum ia rasakan, meski harus seorang diri, tanpa ada yang menemani. Ia tahu Sam, Dean dan Castiel, tidak akan menyetujuinya dengan keadaannya kini, tapi Jack tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu percuma.

Segera ia berkemas, memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam tas ransel. Kali ini tidak akan ada yang bisa mengurungkannya.

"Hey, Jack? Kubawakan kau susu dan roti." Tiba-tiba Dean masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa segelas susu dan sepiring sandwich besar.

Dean pun terkaget melihat Jack sedang berkemas."Kau mau pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Vegas," Jack menyahut tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang masih sibuk mengemas pakaiannya. "Atau mungkin ke Tahiti."

Dean terkatup melihatnya. "Baiklah. Ide yang bagus," ia mengangguk mencoba mengerti keinginan Jack. "Tapi apa menurutmu ini waktu yang pas?"

Jack segera memakai tas ranselnya. "Malah sangat tepat."

Dean terdiam. Terbaca ada sesuatu yang harus diluruskan. Ditaruhnya susu dan piring sandwich itu di atas meja.

"Dengar Jack_"

"Sejak aku lahir, orang sudah menganggapku begitu istimewa yang akan hidup selamanya," Jack menyela halus. "Hanya saja, selamanya itu, mungkin tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, jadi..."

"Jack, kita tidak tahu itu..." Dean memotongnya pelan.

"Yang aku tahu sekarang, aku sudah selesai menjadi istimewa."

Dean terkatup.

"Sebelum hidupku berakhir, aku ingin menikmatinya. Aku ingin merasakan berjemur, menyaksikan pertandingan hoki, mengumpulkan tiket parkir," Jack tersenyum sendiri, menyebutkan hal-hal sepele yang belum dan sangat ingin ia rasakan. "Merasakan bosan... dan saat tiba waktunya, mungkin aku bisa mati dengan tenang."

Dean masih terdiam mendengar ungkapan hal-hal yang ingin dilakukan jack sebelum mati. Begitu menyayat hati untuk anak yang belum lama hidup di dunia ini.

"Jadi itukah rencanamu?"

Jack tersenyum tenang, "Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat, aku tahu kau tidak akan setuju," dan siap berjalan menuju pintu.

"Apa aku bilang tidak setuju?" sahut Dean menghentikan langkah Jack.

Jack terkatup. "Kau setuju? Kau tidak marah?"

Dean mengendikkan bahu, "Kita pergi sama-sama."

Jack semakin terkatup, dan tak percaya. Tapi Dean mengangguk meyakinkannya.

Senyum senang tersungging di sana.

***SPN**

"Jadi bagaimana kelihatannya menurutmu? Karena tidak ada satupun pemburu yang mengetahui atau bahkan mendengar sebelumnya?" Sam berbicara di teleponnya dengan mondar-mandir gelisah. Ia bersama Castiel dan Rowena sedang berada di Perpustakaan, mencari segala informasi yang mereka tahu untuk dapat menolong Jack.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau berbicara denganku, Maghda, bahkan tidak ada satupun yang mau bicara padaku," Rowena menghubungi kawan sesama penyihir. "Tapi aku sedang dalam sutuasi darurat. Nefilim yang kukenal, sedang sekarat."

Castiel yang sedang membuka-buka buku tebal, terpotong perhatiannya dengan kehadiran Dean di tengah mereka.

"Dean?"

Dean melihat ketiga sibuk dan tenggelam dalam buku-buku.

"Bungker memang memiliki informasi dan kitab-kitab berbahasa Enochian, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjelaskan tentang nefilim dan kekuatannya," lapor Castiel.

"Dan aku juga sudah menghubungi penyihir terhebat yang kukenal, dan mereka juga mengatakan tidak ada yang bisa menolong Jack," lanjut Rowena.

"Yaa, berarti mereka bukan yang terhebat, kan?" Dean menyeringai pahit.

Rowena terdiam dongkol.

"Mhmm, aku sudah menelepon Ketch, dan dia punya kenalan seorang Shaman," ucap Sam.

"Shaman?" Jujur Dean meragukan seorang Shaman. *Dukun.

"Yea, _British Men of Letters_ sering menggunakan jasanya sebagai konsultan, yang bisa menyelesaikan hal yang tak terselesaikan. Dia orang yang bisa membantu kita. Orang yang berpengalaman dalam hal tak lazim. Ketch bilang dia bisa dipercaya."

"Ketch yang bilang?" Castile justru tidak memercayai Ketch.

"Yeah.

"Namanya Sergei. Aku sudah mendapatkan alamatnya, dan sudah bersedia untuk ketemuan."

Castiel menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku yang pergi," seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau dan Dean harus tetap di sini menjaga_" Castiel terhenti dengan melihat Jack muncul dan berdiri di samping Dean, siap untuk pergi.

"Jack? Hey?" Sam melihat dengan curiga Jack dan kakaknya, seperti berencana sesuatu. "Apa kalian_"

"Kami mau pergi..." jawab Jack memandang Sam, Castiel dan Rowena.

Castiel tercenung, "Kalian mau_ ke mana?"

"Kami akan jalan-jalan sebentar, memanaskan Baby," lanjut Dean.

Sam terkatup. "Menurutmu ini ide yang bagus?" Ia memastikannya lagi, mengingat kondisi Jack.

Dean mengangguk pasti dengan tersenyum, "Yea, tentu saja. Ayo, Jack," dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

Sesaat Jack masih memandang ketiganya dengan tersenyum manis, sebelum menyusul Dean penuh semangat. Mereka akan pergi berdua.

Sam dan Castiel menyaksikan kepergian mereka dengan prihatin dan perih. Bukan sesuatu yang nyaman dilihat.

***SPNSPN***

"Mau ke mana kita?" tanya Jack sekali lagi, memasuki Impala kesayangan Dean.

"Ke manapun kau mau, Jack," Dean tersenyum simpul

Jack tersenyum dengan senangnya.

Tak terkira lagi bahagianya Jack, kembali bisa duduk di samping Dean di dalam Impala keren ini, berkendara bersama menyusuri jalanan Kansas. Ia selalu senang jika berada bersama Dean. Ya, mungkin Dean galak, keras, dan tegas, tapi ia tahu Dean baik hati dan sayang padanya.

Dean juga hebat, jagoan, dan sayang kepada semuanya. Orang-orang merasa aman berada di dekatnya, termasuk dirinya. Sam beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Dean. Jack beruntung bisa mengenal dirinya.

Saat tengah hari mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai burger untuk membeli makan siang. Tidak akan makan di sana, tapi akan dibawa dan akan dimakan di suatu tempat nanti.

Setelah membayar, mereka kembali ke mobil.

"Hey, kau yang menyetir." Tiba-tiba Dean melemparkan kunci Impalanya kepada Jack.

Tergagap Jack menangkapnya. "Huh? Aku tidak bisa menyetir, Dean..."

"Sekarang kau akan bisa," sahut Dean cuek seraya masuk ke sisi penumpang mobil.

Sesaat Jack ragu, tapi sepertinya Dean serius akan mengajarinya menyetir. Akhirnya mau tak mau Jack masuk dan duduk di kursi supir.

Jack siap memegang kemudi mobil klasik itu. "Okey," dan mulai memindahkan porsenelingnya.

"Eit, R, bukan untuk _racing _(membalap)," Dean langsung mengoreksi melihat Jack salah memasukkan gigi porsneling.

"Masukkan ke Netral dulu, lalu nyalakan," Dean membimbing Jack.

Jack mengikuti instruksinya, dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya.

"Nah, begitu," Dean mengangguk puas. "Masukkan gigi D _drive _(jalan) lalu tekan pedal gas pelan-pelan."

Jack mengangguk dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai menginjak pedal gas.

Jack membawa mobil pusaka Dean dengan kecepatan rendah. Tapi baru beberapa meter, Jack sudah menginjak rem, karena tidak percaya diri.

"Okey, tidak apa-apa," Dean memakluminya. "Coba jalan lagi."

Jack mengangguk dan mencoba menginjak gas lagi.

"Okey, terus jalan saja."

Lalu tiba-tiba Jack sudah berhenti lagi. "Ng.., Dean.., aku tidak mahir menyetir."

"Nggak, Jack, kau sudah benar membawanya. Coba kau injak pedalnya dengan satu kaki, jangan pakai dua kaki. Dan cobalah untuk santai. Perlahan-lahan, jangan pikirkan yang lainnya."

"Okey," Jack mengangguk dan mau mencobanya lagi.

Mobil kembali berjalan mulus, tanpa hambatan. Dean puas merasakannya.

"Betul, kan...?" Dean tersenyum senang.

Jack hanya mengangguk. "Yea..."

"Mantap," puji Dean.

Jack tersenyum senang, menoleh padanya, dan sedikit membuat mobil sedikit oleng,

"Ow, ow, tetaplah di jalur, jaga kemudinya," Dean mengingatkan tenang.

Jack mengangguk, "Okey," dan lebih menjaga kemudinya tetap stabil.

Dean tersenyum dengan puassnya, "Siiip..." Untuk mengisi suasana, dinyalakan radionya, dan membiarkan musik menemani perjalanan mereka.

Semakin lama semakin Jack percaya diri membawa mobilnya, meski masih dalam kecepatan standar. Tapi Dean cukup terkesan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Jack?"

Jack menyeringai dengan bahagianya, "Rasanya seperti menjadi dirimu!" serunya senang.

Dean terkekeh, "Owh, tidak, Jack, tidak bisa."

"Owh, okey..."

"Mata tetap ke jalan..."

Jack hanya mengangguk, "Okey..."

"Enak kan, rasanya?" Dean benar-benar menikmati perjalanannya ini.

Jack mengangguk pasti. "Yeah..." Kemudian dilihatnya tangan Dean yang menggantung di luar jendela, tampak keren. Iapun mengikutinya, Satu tangannya ia gantungkan di luar jendela, persis yang dilakukan Dean.

Dean tertawa kecil melihatnya, Jack memang senang sekali mengimitasi dirinya. "Oke, deh..."

Jack semakin tersenyum senang, dan semakin merasa santai. Ia sangat menikmatinya.

Dean melihat senyum bahagia terus tersungging di bibir Jack. Yeah, anak itu sedang bahagia. Dan apapun yang bisa membuat Jack bahagia, ia tak dapat menahan untuk juga merasa bahagia.

"Ini hari terbaikku!" seru Jack kegirangan.

Dean hanya tertawa ikut bahagia.

"Ng..., mumpung jalanan sedang kosong, bagaimana kalau kau tambah sedikit kecepatannya," usul Dean.

Dengan senang hati Jack langsung menurutinya.

Dean terkekeh bahagia.

"Yeaah!" seru Jack jauh lebih bahagia lagi.

**SPN**

"Jika Sergei ini memiliki sesuatu yang lebih bisa membantu kita, aku akan meneleponmu," Castiel siap pergi menemui Shaman bernama Sergei itu.

"Tunggu, Cas," Sam menahannya. "Kau sungguh mau menemuinya sendiri?"

Castiel menghela napas, dan berbalik menghadap Sam, "Aku... aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Dan mungkin Dean benar, kita harus mencari segala cara."

Sam mengangguk mengerti.

"Sepertinya Dean cukup serius menghadapi ini. Tidak mau menyerah."

"Yeah," Sam mengangguk, ia juga melihatnya. "Yea, dia dulu begitu keras pada Jack dan sulit menerima kehadirannya, dan sepertinya dia tidak bisa melupakan itu, dan aku tahu dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya." Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, "Kita sudah banyak kehilangan orang-orang yang kita sayangi, tapi _"

"Kali ini terasa berbeda..." sela Castiel.

"Yeah...," Sam mengakuinya.

"Kehilangan ... seorang anak..., akan terasa menyakitkan," Castiel meyakini itu.

Sam terasa tertusuk sembilu mendengar kalimat itu, dan mengakuinya. Tanpa sadar air matanya menggenang, membayangkan jika harus kehilangan Jack. Entah, apakah ia bisa menerimanya?

***SPN***

Setelah puas menyetir hingga beberapa Km, Jack dan Dean pun beristirahat untuk menikmati bekal makan siang mereka tadi. Dipilihnya spot sepi di tepi rel kereta api.

Jack langsung menikmati burger yang kini menjadi makanan kesukaannnya. Sambil menikmati ia masih belum percaya bahwa ia baru saja menyetir mobil.

"Aku bisa menyetir mobil," serunya bangga dengan mulut mengunyah burger.

"Ya, kau bisa menyetir," timpal Dean datar juga menikmati burgernya.

"Nggak, maksudnya, aku seorang pembalap," tekan Jack lagi.

Dean harus tertawa kecil melihat ketakjuban Jack, "Kau memang terlahir untuk membalap," sahutnya untuk membuat Jack senang.

Jack mengangguk dengan puas.

"Okey, terus mau apa lagi kita sekarang?" tanya Dean masih dengan kunyahan burgernya. "Aku tahu pub terdekat sini. Cukup besar kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan kencan di sana," dengan tersenyum menggoda. "Kenyataannya aku selalu dapat. Bagaimana, kau mau?"

Sesaat Jack menimbang, "Sebenarnya, aku ada ide..."

Dean cukup terkejut saat Jack mengajaknya memancing. Untunglah ia cukup mengenal wilayah ini dan bisa langsung menuju sungai mengalir dengan potensial ikan yang banyak untuk dipancing.

Setiba mereka di sana, keduanya pun langsung duduk di atas batu kali besar dengan alat pancing masing-masing, siap menunggu ikan mereka, ditemani bir. Dean melihat Jack sangat menikmatinya. Jujur ia pun menikmatinya. Sudah lama ia tidak memancing seperti ini, mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya

"Bir dan pancing, kencanmu sangat murah, Jack... Sudah pasti tidak perlu ke Tahiti," Dean terkekeh.

Jack tersenyum, "Kau pernah bercerita kau dan ayahmu pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini."

Dean berkerut kening.

"Dan itu adalah kenangan terindahmu," lanjut Jack.

"Huh? Aku belum pernah menceritakannya."

"Ya, kau sudah menceritakannya," sahut Jack yakin. "Aku bisa membacanya dari wajahmu."

Dean terkatup _Bagaimana dia bisa membacanya?_

"Sepertinya, maksudku jika aku mati..."lanjut Jack.

Dean mulai tidak nyaman mendengarnya. Percakapan yang akan mengaduk-aduk emosi.

"Hal-hal yang kurindukan ternyata bukanlah pergi ke Tahiti atau mengunjungi Taj Mahal... tapi aku lebih merindukan waktu bersamamu..." ucap Jack menengok pada Dean.

Dean terkatup, tak menyangka akan mendengarnya. Tak menyangka begitu berartinya dirinya bagi Jack.

"Aku mengerti, hidup itu tidak selalu hal-hal yang besar untuk menjadi kenangan yang berkesan, tapi... kebersamaan seperti ini yang terpenting... seperti ini..." lanjut Jack.

Perasaan Dean semakin tak karuan mendengarnya. Begitu lega dan bangga di dada. Rasanya seperti seorang ayah yang mendengar putranya begitu menyayanginya meskipun ia keras, dan memastikan dirinya tidak menjadi ayah yang gagal. Jack menyayanginya.

Ditariknya napas gusar untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang siap runtuh, "Yah, siapa yang mengira, gaul denganku akan membuatmu menjadi sentimentil, Jack," berusaha mencairkan suasana haru biru ini. Dean tidak mau menangis di depan Jack.

Jack meresapi hidupnya. "Hidupku sudah indah, Dean."

Dean terdiam memandang Jack perih, seakan ia siap jika harus mati. Sesuatu yang tidak harus diucapkan dan dirasakan oleh anak yang baru berusa dua tahun kurang!

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam untuk menguasai emosinya. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita ke karnaval, aku tadi melihatnya saat menuju ke sini?" usul Dean.

"Karnaval?"

"Yeah. Banyak permainan di sana, kita bisa bersenang-senang sebentar sebelum pulang."

Jack tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Boleh."

Dean tersenyum dan segera berkemas.

**Bersambung**


	4. Sesuatu Untuk Dikenang

**4\. Sesuatu Untuk Dikenang**

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Dean dan Jack sampai di arena pasar malam.

Mata Jack langsung berbinar takjub melihat kemeriahan karnaval ini.

"Aku suka ini...!"

"Yeah? Kalau begitu kita akan bersenang-senang," Dean tersenyum lega.

Mereka pun mulai menjelajah. Mata Jack tak berhenti takjub dengan senyum senangnya melihat aneka macam permainan, penjual mainan, stan-stan makanan, dan warna-warni lampu, seperti anak usia 5 tahun.

Dean tak kalah bahagianya, melihat binar mata Jack. Ia bahkan tidak akan keberatan jika Jack mengajaknya naik komedi putar, atau minta dibelikan balon.

"Hey, Dean, permainan tembak sasaran!" seru Jack girang, menunjuk stan 'Shooting Can'. "Ayo kita main! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Yeah? Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku?" goda Dean.

"Aku bisa mencobanya," Jack menyeringai senang

Dean mengangguk dan mengikuti Jack ke stan tembak.

"Satu hadiah bola untuk setiap kaleng yang bisa ditembak. Dan kalau bisa menjatuhkan sepuluh kaleng itu, hadiahnya boneka Panda," penjaga arena menjelaskan permainannya, dengan menunjuk boneka Panda besar yang duduk manis menunggu pemenang.

Jack mengangguk dan menerima pistol karet itu, lalu mengarahkannya pada deretan kaleng berwarna warni sejauh tiga meter di hadapannya.

Dengan percaya diri, Jack melepaskan peluru karet ke kaleng pertama.

TANG!

Dean tersenyum melihatnya. _Kebetulan_

TANG!

TANG!

Tiga kaleng berhasil ditembak. Dean mulai terkesan. _Boleh juga. _Senyum girang Jack tersungging di setiap kaleng yang berhasil ia kenai.

TANG!

TANG!

Dean semakin terkesan melihatnya, sudah lima kaleng.

"Ayo, Jack!" Dean semakin menyemangati.

TANG!

TANG!

TANG!

Adrenalin Dean meningkat, seiring belum ada satupun kaleng yang gagal ditembak.

TANG!

TANG!

"WOW!" Dean berseru bangga. Takjub dengan kemampuan Jack. _Anak ini bisa menembak!_

Jack tak kalah lebarnya tersenyum girang. Ia berhasil menembak semua sasaran!

"Kau hebat, Jack!" Dean menepuk-nepuk pundak Jack bangga. "Sam yang mengajarimu?"

Jack mengangguk bangga.

Dean mengangguk puas. "Dia guru yang hebat."

Penjaga itu menyerahkan hadiah Boneka Panda yang besar. Dengan senang hati Jack menerimanya.

"Giliranmu, Dean..." seru Jack semangat.

"Okey." Dean mengambil pistolnya.

Dibidiknya pistol ke arah sasaran di hadapannya.

Tiga kaleng pertama berhasil dikenai Dean. Tapi kaleng keempat, gagal, juga kaleng kelima."

Jack mengerang melihat peluru gagal mengenai sasaran.

Dean menembak lagi, dan kembali gagal. Tapi di kaleng ketujuh, ia berhasil menembaknya.

"_Yes!"_ pekik Jack senang.

Dean tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu dilepaskan lagi peluru karet itu. Kali ini dalam satu kedipan mata tembakannya langsung mengenai tiga kaleng sekaligus.

Sesaat Jack terkatup takjub melihatnya, termasuk pengunjung lain yang ikut menyaksikan, sebelum ia memekik girang, "YEAAAAHHH!"

Dean tertawa sama girangnya.

"Ini hadiahnya." Penjaga stan memberikan hadiah topi pada Dean.

Dean menerimanya dan langsung memakaikannya di kepala Jack.

Jack semakin tersenyum senang.

"Okey, kita cari permainan lain?"

Jack mengangguk semangat.

Mereka melanjutkan melihat-lihat.

Mereka berlanjut ke arena ketangkasan, 'Hit The Bell'. Dean yang mencobanya, dan berhasil; pukulan palunya mencapai bel di puncak. Hadiah balon berbentuk palu besar langsung diterima Jack dengan tersenyum lebar. Tak hanya itu, tapi juga sebuah topi bertuliskan _'Strong Man'_. Dean langsung menukarnya dengan topi yang dipakai Jack. Jack tersenyum senang memakainya.

Dari 'Hit The Bell', mereka mampir di area 'Dart' atau lempar anak panah kecil di titik sasaran. Dan menjadi keahlian Dean, ia dapat mengenai tiga anak panah kecilnya tepat di titik tengah dengan mudah.

"Yeaah!" Jack bersorak girang.

"Giliranmu...," Dean bergantian.

Jack mengangguk, dan mencobanya.

Meski tidak secepat dan setepat Dean, Jack berhasil melesatkan anak panah kecilnya tipis hampir mengenai titik tengah.

"Wohoooo!" Dean bersorak tak kalah girangnya dan bangga. "Kereeen!"

Jack menyeringai dengan senangnya.

Penjaga tersenyum melihat keduanya. "Well, jelas anak mewarisi bapaknya, sama kerennya."

"Yeah. Dia memang ayah yang keren," ucap Jack pasti , dengan tersenyum bangga.

Dean tercenung mendengarnya. Ditengoknya Jack. Benarkah yang didengarnya itu? Entah Jack terlepas atau memang telah melihatnya sebagai ayahnya? Tapi Jack seakan tidak ada beban, ia masih tersenyum senang, terlebih saat dipersilakan memilih hadiahnya.

"Boleh, aku minta boneka Moose itu?"

"Tentu saja," Penjaga memberikan boneka rusa hutan pada Jack. "Bagaimana denganmu, _Dad_?" Penjaga beralih pada Dean.

Dean terkesiap, dan melihat senyum Jack padanya, "Yeah?"

"Anda bisa memilih hadiahnya," Penjaga mengulangnya.

"Owh, oke. Saya pilih..." Dean melihat deretan hadiah yang boleh dipilih. Dan matanya menangkap mainan Per Pegas Slinky Pelangi Rakasasa. "Saya ambil Slinky Pelangi yang paling besar itu," ia tersenyum lebar. Mainan favoritnya sepanjang masa.

Sesaat penjaga harus tersenyum. "Silakan," dan memberikannya pada dean.

Dean tersenyum girang layaknya anak kecil.

Jack ikut tersenyum senang melihat Dean bahagia.

Selepas dari stan Dart, Dean membeli Pretzel dan burger untuk makan malam mereka, tapi kemudian Jack meminta dibelikan harum manis.

Sempat Dean ragu dan hampir tidak mau membelikannya, tapi melihat Jack belum pernah merasakannya dan bujukan matanya yang mirip dengan Sam, membuatnya luluh.

"Jangan sampai Sam tahu kau makan harum manis, Jack," Dean mengingatkan.

"Kenapa? Ini enak..." Jack mencabuti harum manis besar berwarna merah dan biru lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Yeah, dan manis. Sam akan membunuhku kalau sampai membuatmu batuk lagi." Dean ikut mencabuti harum manis lalu melumatnya. Jack sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Ok. Aku tidak akan bilang."

Dean mengangguk. Kemudian ia teringat dengan kalimat Jack yang menyebutnya Ayah, tadi.

"Emh, Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"Ng..., kau tadi menyebutku Ayah...?"

Jack terkatup. "Yea? Apa itu salah? Kau tidak suka?" suara Jack terdengar takut salah bicara.

"Owh, bukan..., tentu saja suka..." Dean tersenyum.

"Oh," Jack tersenyum lega. "Kau, Sam, dan Castiel, telah menjadi ayah bagiku... dan itu hal terbaik dalam hidupku. Terima kasih," ucap Jack tulus.

Dean terdiam mendengarnya. Sekali lagi kalimat menyejukkan didengarnya. Perasaan lega membuatnya tenang, namun tetap menyesakkan jika mengingat apa yang sedang dihadapi Jack.

"Aku yang terima kasih, Jack."

Jack hanya tersenyum.

Hati Dean semakin terenyum dengan senyum itu. Begitu tulus, polos, dan murni. Dia masih anak-anak!

"Hey, mau naik '_boom boom car'_?" tawar Dean melihat ke arena mobil, segera mengalihkannya, menyelamatkan dada yang siap meledak.

Jack menoleh, dan mengangguk pasti.

Tak lama mereka sudah duduk di masing-masing mobil, dan langsung terlibat keseruan bermain _'boom-boom car'_.

Mereka saling kejar dan saling tabrak. Pekik dan seruan kegirangan Jack mewarnai permainan mereka. Dean senang melihatnya. Anak itu begitu bahagia. Sesaat Dean dapat melupakan, Jack sedang sakit.

Kesenangannya mereka di karnaval ditutup dengan menaiki kincir raksasa. Untuk Dean yang sangat takut ketinggian, demi Jack ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dan mencoba untuk berani. Dan sekali lagi, binar wajah bahagia dan senang Jack menghilangkan fobia tingginya dan bisa ikut menikmati suasana malam bertabur lampu dari ketinggian. Ia menyukainya. Dean benar-benar akan mengingat hari ini sebagai hari terindah untuknya. Sudah lama ia tidak bahagia seperti ini.

Senyum bahagia Jack masih tersungging saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Bangku belakang dipenuhi boneka dan balon, hasil hadiah dari permainan yang dimenangkan Jack dan Dean. Jack puas melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Dean...," ucap Jack menoleh pada Dean yang menyetir Impala. "Hariku sangat menyenangkan. Hari terbaikku!"

Dean tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pun sama bahagianya.

"Dan aku tahu, kau sengaja tidak menembak semua kalengnya," lanjut Jack tersenyum nakal.

"Oh, kau tahu, huh...?" Dean tersenyum kalah.

Jack tersenyum mengangguk.

"Tapi kau memang hebat, Nak. Seharusnya aku tidak meragukanmu. Aku harus mengajakmu berburu nanti."

Jack tersenyum pahit. "Kalau aku masih hidup..."

Dean terkatup. "Pasti, Jack. Kau akan terus hidup. Aku..., kami... tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi."

Jack hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih..." kemudian ia memejamkan mata dengan senyum tersungging di sana.

Sesaat Dean ketakutan,

"Jack...?" panggilnya pelan.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Jack...?" panggilnya lagi.

"Jangan takut, aku hanya tidur, Dean," sahutnya mengagetkan Dean, masih tersenyum tanpa membuka mata. "Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai rumah..."

Dean menarik napas lega, "Yeah..., pasti," dengan tersenyum ditambahnya kecepatan Baby untuk cepat sampai ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sam menyambutnya dengan wajah cemas sekaligus lega. Dean lebih lega lagi saat memerhatikan dada Jack yang masih naik turun, menandakan kehidupan di sana.

"Hey, dari mana saja kalian? Jam segini baru sampai, kukira malah baru besok kalian pulangnya..."

Dean keluar dari mobil, "Stss, jangan berisik, dia sedang tidur..." Dibukanya

Sam terkatup, dan melongok ke dalam. Yea, Jack masih terlelap dengan kepala menyandar di jendela.

Dean membuka pintu belakang, dan mengambil semua hadiah. Sam melongo melihatnya,

"Kalian dari mana sih? Ke karnaval, ya?" tebaknya.

"Yea, salah satunya," Dean terkekeh puas. "Maaf jika tidak mengajakmu, di luar rencana tadi.

Sam hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau bangunkan dia atau mau gendong dia lagi?" melihat Sam masih berdiri.

Sam tersadar sebal. "Oh, Castiel berhasil mendapatkan obat untuk Jack dari Sergei. Rahmat milik Gabriel."

Dean tercekat, "Rahmatnya Gabriel?"

"Yeah."

"Ya sudah, tunggu apalagi, bawa masuk Jack," perintah Dean langsung.

Sam hanya menghela napas, dan segera membangunkan Jack.

Setabung kecil rahmat milik Gabriel, Sang Malaikat Agung, menjadi kesempatan emas Jack. Ia sangat membutuhkannya yang diyakini bisa menjadi penyeimbang sel sel di dalam tubuh Jack kembali normal, dan sembuh seperti sedia kala.

Tanpa menunggu lama, proses segera dilakukan. Rowena yang akan membaca mantranya sebelum Jack menelan Rahmat pamannya. Kembali mereka melakukannya di R. Medis.

"Kau siap, Jack?" Rowena sudah siap dengan perkamen berisi mantra.

Jack yang duduk lemas dengan kondisnya yang semakin menurun, mengangguk siap setelah melihat ketiga lelaki dewasa penjaganya, menunggu dengan penuh pengharapan.

Rowena mengangguk.

Sam mengangguk dan mengeluarkan tabung berisi Rahmat Gabriel dari dalam kotak antik lalu memberikannya pada Jack.

Jack menerimanya dan tanpa ragu menelan seluruh rahmat itu, Rowena pun mulai membacakan mantaranya.

Mereka menunggu sesaat begitu mantra selesai dibacakan, menunggu reaksinya.

Tiba-tiba lampu R. Medis berkedip kedip, dan kepala Jack jatuh tertunduk, sebelum berkedip merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya.

Jack mengangkat kepalanya dan menengadah ke atas. Dibuka kedua matanya, dan saat itu juga memancar sinar emas seperti yang dulu ia miliki.

Hanya sesaat, sebelum sinar itu hilang. Jack kembali meresapinya. Merasakan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Ia mencoba berdiri, dan menggerakkan tubuh dan tangannya.

"Terasa sesuatu..." Jack masih mencoba merasakannya.

"Sesuatu yang baikkah?" sela Castiel

Jack harus tersenyum merasakan tubuhnya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Sepertinya begitu..."

Rowena langsung tersenyum lega. Begitu juga Sam, Dean dan Castiel. Mereka menarik napas penuh kelegaan.

"Benar-benar manjur!" Jack tersenyum lega.

"Baguslah!" Sam tersenyum senang.

"Yea..." Jack masih tersenyum lega. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas kembali. Wajahnya berubah pucat.

Ketiganya langsung siaga kembali.

"Apa kau membacakan mantranya dengan benar!?" tuntut Dean pada Rowena langsung

"Tentu saja!" balas penyihir itu ikut cemas.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Jack roboh ke lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Jack!"

**SPN**

Jack kembali terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam. Rowena berupaya melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya. Sam, Dean, dan Castiel memandang Jack perih.

"Seharusnya tidak kulakukan, seharusnya tidak kubawa dia jalan-jalan," sesal Dean.

"Tapi itu keinginannya," sahut Sam. "Dia tahu dia akan bertambah buruk,

"Yea, tapi terlalu beresiko," Dean masih menyesali apa yang dilakukannya pada Jack yang hanya membuat kondisi tubuh Jack semakin lemah.

"Hidup dan semuanya, memanglah beresiko. Jack tahu itu," timpal Sam.

"Dan kau membuatnya bahagia," timpal Castiel. "Kau sudah melakukan hal lebih padanya dibanding kami berdua."

Dean terdiam memandangi Jack.

Sampai Rowena menghampiri mereka bertiga setelah selesai melakukan apa yang ia mampu.

"Jadi?" sambut Dean.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Sam langsung.

Rowena menarik napas pahit dan pedih memandang Jack, "Menjaganya, tetaplah di sampingnya, hingga ia pergi..."

Jawaban yang menghenyakkan ketiganya, dan memakukan mereka dengan pucat. _Tidak mungkin ini yang akan terjadi._

**Bersambung**


	5. Kau Tetap Istimewa

**5\. Kau Tetap Istimewa  
**

Entah apa yang dapat mereka lakukan lagi. Selepas pemberian 'Rahmat Gabriel' yang justru berakibat fatal, membuat tubuh Jack semakin lemah. Mereka seakan berjalan dalam detik kematian. Kematian Jack. Yang kini mereka bisa lakukan hanya menemaninya sampai saat itu tiba.

Kondisi Jack semakin menurun. Ia kini hanya terbaring di kamarnya. Bantuan oksigen pun disiapkan di sisi tempat tidurnya. Kamar Jackpun kini sedikit berhias dengan boneka Moose, Panda dan beberapa balon warna-warni dari Karnaval kemarin. Sedikit memberi warna kamar ini agar tidak terasa semakin suram. Dean, Sam dan Castiel, terus menemaninya.

"Dean!? Sam!? Jack!?"

Kedua Winchester tercekat mendengar suara memanggil mencari mereka.

"Mom..." Dean bergegas keluar dari kamar Jack.

"Mom?" Dean menyambut ibunya di bawah tangga pintu masuk.

"Dean?" Wajah Mary tampak cemas mencari penghuni bungker yang terasa kosong. "Bagaimana keadaan Jack? Maaf aku baru bisa pulang."

Dean hanya memeluk ibunya sangat erat. Menekan semua sesak dadanya.

"Dean...?" Mary langsung curiga. "Di mana Jack?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Dean menarik napas melepaskan pelukannya, berusaha menguasai emosinya.

"Dean, apa dia...?"

"Oh, tidak..., belum...," Dean melepaskan pelukannya. "Dia ada di kamarnya, bersama Sam dan Castiel. Jack..., dia dalam masa akhirnya."

Mary tercekat. "Masa akhirnya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tubuhnya dalam proses mematikan diri. Tanpa rahmatnya, sel di dalam tubuhnya saling menyerang, dan merusaknya."

Mary semakin tercekat, dan bergegas menuju kamar Jack.

"Jack?" Mary muncul di kamar Jack. Ada Sam dan Castiel di sana. Jack tampak terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam.

"Mom?" Sam langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk ibunya, lalu menyilakan untuk duduk di samping Jack.

Mary terenyuh melihat betapa pucatnya Jack. Disentuhnya tangan bocah Nefilim itu. Terasa dingin.

Jack terbangun dengan sentuhan hangat itu.

"Hey, Sayang," Mary menyambutnya dengan tersenyum hangat.

Senyum senang lemah, langsung tersungging di sana, "Maa, kau sudah pulang...?"

Mary mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat, Sayang...," penuh sesal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jack tersenyum manis. Lalu ia mencoba bangun dan bersandar dengan kelelahan.

"Apa yang kau rasa sekarang? Ada yang sakit kah?"

"Tidak... ada, hanya... napas.. terasa ...semakin.. menipis.. dan.. detak.. jantung ini...terasa.. semakin melambat... Aku tahu.. tidak.. akan lama lagi..."

Mary terdiam. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. "Kita tidak tahu itu, Sayang," berusaha mengingkarinya.

Jack mengangguk lemah. "Aku tahu, Maa..."

Mary tak dapat berucap lagi. Dieratkan genggaman tangannya, dan mengusap pipi Jack yang pucat.

Dean, Sam dan Castiel tak berucap. Masing masing bergelut dengan perasaannya. Wajah sedih tak dapat mereka tutupi.

Jack merasa semakin tidak enak melihat wajah-wajah itu. Tiga pria yang sudah ia anggap ayahnya. Terlebih Sam, yang terus duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, seakan tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Juga Dean yang wajahnya tegang menahan amarahnya.

"Kumohon,.. janganlah sedih...," engah Jack lemah. "Mungkin inilah yang memang seharusnya terjadi..."

"Jangan bilang 'ini yang seharusnya terjadi'," sahut Dean ketus penuh kegetiran.

Jack terdiam.

"Bukan begini seharusnya!"

"Dean..." Castiel mengingatkan.

Jack kembali terbatuk, dan terengah-engah, terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Segera dipakainya oksigen untuk membantunya bernapas.

"Shs..., napas pelan-pelan," Mary membantunya.

Semuanya terdengar menyayat hati Dean. Terlebih saat dilihatnya, Jack sangat kepayahan dalam bernapas, juga suara engahan napasnya. Ia tak kuat lagi melihatnya, dan segera keluar dari kamar Jack, menyelamatkan emosi dan kemarahannya yang siap meledak.

Jack semakin berat melihatnya, terlebih mendengar suara pukulan di tembok. Ia tahu, Dean melampiaskan frustasinya. Ia telah menyakiti Dean. Jack mendongak pada Sam yang masih berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Sam,.. maukah kau... bilang padanya;.. tidak apa-apa...?"

"Kau bilang sendiri padanya, ya. Sebentar lagi dia akan kembali," Sam tersenyum perih. Ia tidak akan tega menyampaikan pesan terakhir Jack. Iapun sedang bergulat dengan perasaan berat. Air matanya terus menggenang, tanpa ia izinkan untuk mengalir. Ia tidak akan menangis. Jack tidak akan pergi.

"Maa, bagaimana... rasanya.. mati? Apakah...sakit?"

Mary terkatup. Dalam pengalamannya yang mati karena dibunuh oleh Iblis, dibakar di atap kamar, sangatlah menyakitkan, tapi tidak mungkin ia katakan pada Jack.

"Seperti tidur, lalu terbangun dalam kenangan terindahmu..."

Jack senang mendengarnya. "Apa kenangan... terindahmu?"

Mary harus tersenyum, "Saat perayaan 4 July 1983. Kami merayakannya berempat, bersama Little Sammy yang baru saja berusia 1 bulan," Mary tersenyum menengok Sam.

Sam harus tersenyum, meski terasa pahit.

Jack senang mendengarnya. "Dan.. mungkinkah.. aku akan bertemu.. Ibuku, lagi?"

"Mungkin saja, Jack. Kelly akan menyambutmu di sana..."

Jack mengangguk senang.

Sam hanya tersenyum perih. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak.

"Sam..., terima kasih untuk semuanya..., kau yang selalu memercayai aku."

Sam tersenyum mengangguk. "Tidak pernah sedikitpun aku meragukanmu, Jack. Aku tahu kau akan mengagumkan."

Jack tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Lalu ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencari posisi nyaman yang seperti semakin sulit. Ia hanya ingin mencoba tidur.

"Maa..."

"Yea, Jack?"

"Maukah..kau memelukku?"

Sesaat Mary terdiam, lalu mengangguk, "Tentu, Sayang." Ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jack dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Jack tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Dipejamkan matanya dan menarik napas pelan-pelan.

Mary menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku kenal seorang bayi kecil, namanya Jack," ia mulai bersenandung dengan mendekap Jack. "Dia lahir dalam balutan sinar emas bersama kekuatan istimewanya. Dia tumbuh dengan mengagumkan dan hebat. Dia seorang pahlawan..." Mary seakan sedang menina-bobokan Jack.

Sam menyaksikan ibunya menyenandungkan lagu untuk Jack mengaduk-ngaduk perasaannya. Bukan karena cemburu, tapi karena bahagia, Jack mendapatkan dan merasakan pelukan sayang dari seorang Ibu. Senyum terulas manis di bibir Jack.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam melihat senyum itu. Bahkan dalam sakitnya Jack tetap tersenyum. Jack..., bocah Nefilim yang sebelum kelahirannya begitu menakutkan tapi ternyata menjadi sosok luar biasa indahnya.

Anak Lucifer, setengah malaikat setengah manusia yang langsung merebut hatinya untuk meyakini dia akan menjadi manusia yang baik. Terbukti, Jack memang anak yang baik. Sangat baik, berhati mulia. Karena itu akan sangat berat jika harus melepaskannya. Jack masih anak-anak, umurnya belum dua tahun, belum saatnya pergi. Ia tidak ingin mengikhlaskan Jack pergi.

**SPN***

Castiel menyusul Dean yang sudah berada di ruang bersama Botol whiskey dan gelas sloki sudah menemani Dean. Ia tahu Winchester tangguh itu sangatlah terluka.

"Dean..."

Dean terengah-engah setelah mereguk kembali cairan coklat dari gelas sloki dengan gusar. Wajahnya tampak sembab,

"Tidak bisa, Cas..., aku tidak bisa melihat dia ... Tidak seharusnya begini... Ini tidak adil..." Dilemparnya gelas itu ke dinding hingga pecah

Castiel menahan napas, melihat betapa frustasinya Dean.

"Memang tidak adil, Dean... Tapi dia butuh kau..."

Dean memejamkan mata dalam-dalam. Bagaimana bisa dia masuk dan melihat Jack terbaring menjemput kematiannya? Dia tidak kuat.

***SPN***

Sam masih memandang senyum Jack yang masih berada di pelukan ibunya. Betapa ia menyayangi anak ini. Kemudian ia tersadar, tidak terdengar lagi desahan napas Jack yang berat. Dilihatnya dada Jack yang sebelumnya naik-turun dengan lemah, tapi kini...

Sam terkatup pucat. Dada Jack tidak lagi naik turun.

"Mom...?"

Bukannya terkejut, ibunya justru tersenyum mengangguk.

Sam tidak ingin percaya. Disentuhnya nadi di tangan Jack. Tidak ada. Juga nadi di lehernya, juga tidak ada. Sam menahan napas...

"Dia sudah pergi, Sam...," sahut Mary pelan memastikannya.

Sam terkatup, memandang Jack dan memastikan kembali. Tapi kemudian ia harus menerimanya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Ya, Jack sudah pergi. Akhirnya ia pergi juga. Saat itu juga air mata jatuh di pipinya. Diusap wajahnya, dan terduduk lemas di kaki Jack.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk akhirnya Mary melepaskan tubuh Jack dari pelukannya dan mengembalikan posisi Jack berbaring, setelah mengecup erat kening sang Nefilim, 'putra bungsunya'. Ia beranjak berdiri lalu keluar dari kamar Jack.

Sam masih memandangi Jack yang tersenyum. Bocah Nefilim pergi dengan senyuman dan mata terpejam tenang layaknya orang tidur. Tidak seperti yang Sam bayangkan. Belum pernah ia melihat orang tersenyum saat menjemput kematiannya. Ia hanya tahu kematian pasti selalu sakit, penuh luka, dan mengenaskan. Tapi tidak dengan Jack. Jack memang istimewa.

Memandang wajahnya, membuat semua kenangan Jack mengalir di ingatannya. Saat pertama kali ia mengenalnya.

Jack merangkak dari kamar ibunya selepas kelahirannya, menuju kamar bayinya, dan melihat Sam; manusia pertama yang dilihatnya. Lalu memanggilnya Ayah menyangka sebagai ayahnya. Kemudian tumpahan hati Jack yang tidak mengerti dan ketakutan akan dirinya yang berbeda, tapi Sam dapat menenangkannya karena Sam pun berbeda. Juga saat di gereja, pertarungannya dengan Lucifer. Pisau dan kalimat 'Aku sayang kau' sebelum Jack menancapkan pisau itu ke perutnya sendiri.

Sam ingat anak yang menyukai Star Wars dan menghabiskan waktu menonton film kepahlawanan meminjam laptop miliknya, dan menyukai permen nougat. Anak yang menghadapi kejamnya dunia di usianya yang baru 1,5 tahun dan berusaha untuk tetap baik. Anak yang selalu dan tetap istimewa, dan tidak mungkin terbaring tak bernyawa di hadapannya ini. Semua terasa tidak mungkin. Disadarinya juga, Sam lah yang pertama dan terakhir dilihat Jack selama hidupnya. Sam harus tersenyum perih. Air matanya terus mengalir di pipinya._ 'Oh, Jack'._

Sam terkesiap saat Dean dan Castiel terburu-baru masuk masuk ke kamar, dengan seruan,

"Kenapa tidak segera memanggilku, Mom?"

Sam mengusap air matanya, dan menengok pada Dean dan Castiel.

Keduanya memandang pucat Jack yang sudah terbaring tenang. Mereka mencoba mengingkarinya, tak percaya...

Tapi Sam mengangguk, "Yeah, dia sudah pergi. Dan dia bilang tidak apa-apa, Dean..."

Dean terkatup tak dapat berucap. Ia telah melewatkan kepergian Jack selama-lamanya. Sesak dan menyesal membekapnya.

"Ikhlaskan dia, Nak...," Mary meremas pelan pundak Dean untuk menenangkan dan menguatkannya.

Dean menarik napas dalam-dalam mencoba mengikhlaskannya. Ia harus bisa.

***SPN***

Sesaat tidak ada yang berucap. Dean, Sam dan Castiel berada di luar kamar Jack sementara Mary masih di kamar menemani Jack. Masing-masing mencoba untuk menguasai emosi mereka. Emosi ditinggalkan anak yang begitu istimewa. Anak yang belum saatnya pergi mendahului mereka.

"Mungkin kita harus... mulai memikirkan langkah selanjutnya?" Castiel membuka suara.

"Penghormatan terakhir dan kremasi ala pemburu. Itu yang akan diinginkan Jack," sahut Dean.

Sam tak menyahut, ia masih bergulat dengan emosi, sesak di dada. Dadanya kembang kempis, seakan siap meledak. Tanpa berucap ia beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Dean dan Castiel.

"Sam..." Castiel siap mengejarnya, tapi Dean mencegahnya.

"Adikmu begitu terluka."

"Biarkan dia. Jika dia butuh waktu, biarkan saja dulu."

Castiel memandang Sam dengan pedih, sementara Dean kembali masuk ke kamar Jack.

Jack sudah dalam posisi rapi terbujur kaku, siap untuk dibungkus. Tapi tidak ada yang sampai hati melakukannya. Mata terpejam, senyum tersungging tipis, dan tampak seperti sedang tertidur, membuat tidak ada yang ingin melakukannya. Membiarkan Jack seperti ini dulu, menganggap Jack masih bersama mereka.

Mary masih duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Jack.

"Mom...?" Dean memanggil pelan.

Mary menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku terlambat... seharusnya aku bisa pulang lebih cepat."

Dean menggeleng, "Kau ada saat dia pergi. Kau sudah membuatnya pergi dengan tenang."

Dihelanya napas lega sekaligus perih, "Aku menyaksikan kelahirannya, dan juga kepergiannya."

Dean terkatup, dan mengangguk, semakin terasa penyesalannya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak ada di sana saat Jack lahir dan pergi.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Tak ada guna menyesali, tapi entah, apakah dia akan bisa melupakannya.

Dean beranjak keluar dari kamar membiarkan ibunya tetap bersama Jack. Masing-masing punya cara untuk mengatasi kedukaan mereka.

Kembali ke ruang perang, ia tak melihat Sam.

"Kau lihat Sam?" tanya Dean, begitu melihat Castiel.

"Ng..., dia baru saja keluar, membawa tas besar."

Dean terkatup. "_Damned, Cas! _Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi!?" ia berlari menuju garasi untuk mengejar Sam.

Tapi ternyata Sam sudah membawa Impalanya. Mereka pun pergi menggunakan mobil Castiel.

"Kau bilang untuk memberi dia waktu..." Castiel tak mengerti dengan kemarahan Dean.

"Ya, di rumah, bersama kita. Tidak dengan kondisinya seperti itu. Dia bisa berbuat bodoh, Cas."

Castiel terdiam menyadari kenaifannya.

"Dean itu Sam..." Castiel menunjuk Impala yang terparkir di tepi hutan, dan Sam yang duduk terpekur di sisinya.

Dean langsung keluarnya dari mobil. "Jangan bilang kau membuat perjanjiannya, Sam!" hentak Dean marah.

"Huh?" Sam yang wajahnya masih sembab, terkaget dengan tuduhan itu. "Aku hanya ingin membuat dipan kayu untuk Jack."

Dean terkatup, dan melihat Sam memang membawa kapak juga sekelilingnya yang beberapa pohon sudah ditebangi Sam.

"Dan..., aku tidak bisa melakukannya," rintihnya pilu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat sesuatu yang terakhir kalinya untuk Jack..."

"Sam..."

"Seharusnya aku bisa berbuat lebih..., dengan semua yang kita punya..., mantara, naskah... Apa fungsinya semua itu jika kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya...?" sesal Sam. Ia masih belum bisa melepaskan Jack.

"Paling tidak kau ada untuknya..." timpal Dean. Ia pun belum memaafkan dirinya, melewatkan kepergian Jack karena tidak kuat melihatnya menderita.

"Memang terasa tidak pas. Terasa bukan saatnya cerita dia harus berakhir," ucap Castiel.

"Yeah, tidak ada yang mengiranya."

"Takdir kematian, bahkan untuk para malaikat memang wajar, tapi yang ini tidak. Jack dijemput sebelum waktunya, sebelum aku..." Castiel sama tidak mengertinya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sam masih kebingungan.

"Kita harus melepasnya..., besok. Malam ini... kita akan mengenangnya," putus Dean.

Sam dan Castiel terdiam, sebelum menarik napas dan mengangguk. Mungkin memang itu yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang.

Kembali ke bungker, mereka bereempat berkumpul di ruang perang dan mengenang semua tentang Jack.

Ditemani whiskey, wine dan permen nougat, mereka saling bercerita tentang kenangan masing-masing bersama Jack.

Mary bercerita bagaimana saat menunggu kelahiran Jack. Dirinya di sana menemani Kelly, menggenggam tangannya, dan memandu agar si jabang bayi segera lahir. Dan tiba-tiba saja cahaya emas menyilaukan muncul begitu saja, mengagetkannya hingga membuatnya terempas dan sempat tak sadarkan diri. Saat ia sadarkan diri, Kelly sudah meninggal, dan ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara tangis bayi dan tidak menemukan si jabang bayi di kamar itu.

"Kukira dia juga meninggal, sama seperti Kelly. Lalu aku melihat kalian sedang berhadapan dengan Lucifer, akupun segera keluar meninggalkan Kelly dan bayinya," Mary mengakhiri cerita kenangannya.

Dean terdiam mendengar cerita ibunya, mengembalikan semua ingatan hampir dua tahun lalu yang tampak seperti mimpi buruk untuknya. Castiel tewas di tangan Lucifer, Mom tertarik masuk ke Dunia Apokalips bersama Lucifer, dan mereka ditinggalkan bersama Bayi Lucifer yang mereka perkirakan akan sama buruknya dengan ayahnya.

"Aku hampir membunuhnya, dan bertekad yang akan membunuhnya jika dia memang ternyata jahat - aku bahkan mengucapkan langsung di hadapannya," ucap Dean, seakan menjadi pengakuan dosanya. "Bocah malang, begitu brengseknya aku dulu..." sesalnya.

Sam terdiam. Ya, dia ingat pertengkaran itu. mati-matian dirinya membela Jack, meski harus berdebat dengan Dean.

"Kukira dia akan membenciku, tapi ternyata dia malah mengikuti semua yang kulakukan," Dean tersenyum geli mengenangnya.

"Dia mengidolakanmu, Dean..." Sam tersenyum harus mengakuinya.

Dean mendengus tipis, tapi kemudian tersenyum bangga.

Sam menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dia berusaha untuk menjadi baik, dan tetap baik, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"Dari pertama ia melihatku-manusia pertama yang dilihatnya, lalu memanggilku Ayah, kemudian mengobrol dengannya di sel kantor sherif, aku langsung bisa merasakan dia tidak jahat."

"Yeah, seharusnya kau percaya padamu," timpal Dean.

"Kau akhirnya percaya...," sahut Sam tenang.

"Setelah dia menyelamatkanmu dari _Shapeshifter_ pembunuh itu," sungut Dean.

Sam tak menyahut hanya tersenyum.

Castiel terdiam mendengar semua cerita ketiga Winchester. Semuanya begitu berkesan dan menunjukkan kedekatan mereka pada Jack. Tapi dirinya, mungkin hanya dirinya yang tidak memiliki kenangan indah bersama Jack, selain hanya mengecewakannya. Dia gagal melindungi Jack dari Lucifer, dia gagal menyembuhkan Jack, dan dia pun gagal membuat Jack tetap bersama mereka. Dirinya tidak hanya mengecewakan Jack yang sudah memilihnya sebagai sang ayah, tapi juga mengecawakan Kelly yang sudah memercayakan Jack padanya. Tidak ada kenangan indah bersama Jack. Dia hanya bisa memberi semangat Jack bahwa meski berat dan butuh penyesuaian, malaikat tanpa rahmatpun masih bisa menjalani hidup dan berbuat baik.

"Mungkin aku tidak memiliki kenangan indah bersama dia seperti kalian, tapi kehadirannya membuatku merasakan menjadi seorang ayah, merasakan memiliki tanggung jawab yang menjaga seorang anak, dan memberikan kasih sayang itu. Itu perasaan yang melibih apapun yang pernah kurasakan sebagai seorang malaikat."

Ketiganya mendengarkan dengan khidmat dan mengangguk.

"Jack, dia telah memberi kita segalanya, memberi kita banyak kenangan indah, dan memberi kita banyak cinta," ucap Dean.

Sam mengangguk.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar, Jack menyimpan sesuatu untuk kalian, jika... jika dia sudah pergi." Dean menghela napas lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju kamar Jack.

Tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan membawa satu box besar. Diletakkan box itu di tengah meja.

"Jack jika dia pergi, dia ingin, kau Sam; menyimpan Moosenya," Dean mengeluarkan boneka Moose dan diberikannya kepada adiknya. Sam menerimanya tertawa geli. Moose atau Rusa Hutan memang binatang favoritnya.

"Lalu Mom, Jack ingin Mom menyimpan boneka Pandanya, dan kau Cas..., dia ingin kau menyimpan topinya."

Mary menerima boneka Panda dengan tersenyum senang, dan Castiel menerima topi bertuliskan 'Strong Man' lalu dipakainya dengan tersenyum geli.

"Dan kau, apa yang kau dapat?" Castiel ingin tahu.

"Mhm..., dia memberiku," Dean tersenyum simpul dengan memandang ketiganya, lalu diambilnya dompet dari saku celananya. "Tolong jangan cemburu..., karena aku mendapatkan ini..." Dean mengeluarkan sebuah foto box dari dalam dompetnya. Foto berdua dirinya dan Jack, yang diambil saat di karnaval kemarin. Senyum Jack begitu bahagia dan segar, tampak seperti anak usia sepuluh tahun. Dan Dean juga terlihat begitu bahagia. Ia puas melihatnya.

Ketiganya tersenyum senang, meski sedikit ada perasaan cemburu. Foto itu jauh lebih dari cukup sebagai kenangan yang ditinggalkan Jack.

"1 tahun 7 bulan," ucap Sam nanar. "Hanya 1 tahun 7 bulan usianya."

Castiel terdiam. Ya, sependek itu usia Jack. Usia Malaikat umumnya ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun, tidak hanya dua tahun.

"Tapi paling tidak dalam usianya yang singkat, Jack sudah memberi kita warna kehidupan, dan tidak akan kita dilupakan," timpal Mary.

Sam mengangguk lalu mengangkat gelasnya, "Salut untuk Jack, di manapun dia berada"

Dean, Mary dan Castiel mengangkat gelas mereka, "SALUUTT, JACK!"

**TAMAT**


End file.
